1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a method for controlling the display apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
There is a known wearable display apparatus that displays an image superimposed on an outside scene (see JP-A-2014-56217, for example). The apparatus described in JP-A-2014-56217 has a configuration in which an outside scene and characters are superimposed on each other when displayed and displays part of the characters or words with the font size, the color, or any other attribute thereof so changed that characters in part of a sentence, for example, are readily identifiable.
JP-A-2014-56217 describes a display method in a case where a user who uses the wearable display apparatus views characters displayed by the display apparatus or an outside scene. There has been, however, no proposal on a display method that takes into account a case where the user views characters along with an outside scene.